D'Aventures en Aventures
by Nightmare Silver
Summary: Les aventures de nos quatre héros bien aimés, au quotidien. Ecrit sous forme d'OS ou quelques chapitres. Enjoy !


Bien le bonjour à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cette petite chose XD

Voilà, j'suis une petite nouvelle sur Fanfiction, du moins de ce côté de la barrière. Sinon je passe chaque jour pour lire plusieurs textes :3

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécieriez votre lecture. J'écris pour le plaisir et ne touche rien. Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de leurs créateurs. Enjoy ~

* * *

Dans une forêt, en quête d'aventures, nos quatre héros préférés se reposaient tranquillement. Du moins ils l'auraient voulu. Cependant très rapidement, le calme du camp fut brisé par un hurlement de douleur. La source était un Demi-Elémentaire, se tenant la main sous l'œil amusé d'une certaine louve. En effet, cette dernière, trouvant le temps long, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux comme divertissement que de mordiller le membre de l'archer du groupe. De surprise et de stupeur, ce dernier avait hurlé, plus secoué que blessé. Cela avait donc bien entendu déclenché les rires moqueurs du Pyromage et du Nain, qui appréciaient de voir le farceur prit pour une fois. Blessé dans son orgueil, Shin s'était énervé après l'animal et avait dit quelques mots forts, attirant la colère de Grunlek. S'en était suivie une brève dispute, terminée par un Paladin peu content, qui se contenta de demander à l'archer de se calmer, ce n'était qu'une blague. Shinddha, étant jeune, le prit très mal et s'enfuit à travers les arbres, sous le regard éberlué de ses compagnons. Voyant le Nain commençant à s'avancer, Théo jugea préférable de partir seul afin de calmer et ramener leur ami.

Malheureusement, le Demi-Elémentaire était un rapide et surtout, il était discret. Tel un ninja, lorsqu'il ne voulait pas être retrouvé, il était difficile de suivre une piste. Théo mit donc plusieurs heures avant d'enfin tomber sur l'archer. Ce dernier avait trouvé refuge dans une clairière, accroupis au bord d'une profonde rivière. Le Paladin l'observa un instant. Le plus jeune, d'humeur maussade suite à la dispute, s'amusait maintenant à lancer des cailloux dans l'eau claire, marmonnant quelques paroles peu joyeuse. Shin n'ayant pas remarqué la présence du guerrier, trop préoccupé, Théo prit le temps d'être attentif et parvient à distinguer quelques « Fais chier ! » ou divers « Ras-le-bol… » et « Saloperie de chien ! ». Le Paladin savait qu'au fond de lui, l'archer ne pensait pas ces choses. Il était simplement sous l'effet de la colère. Retenant un soupir afin de ne pas brusquer son ami, Théo s'avança vers le Demi-Elémentaire.

Il arriva derrière l'archer, sans qu'il ne le remarque, quand soudainement il trébucha sur une pierre sournoise. Il chuta, tête en avant, sur le pauvre jeune homme qui n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les deux hommes basculèrent dans le liquide pur, tête la première, dans un grand renfort d'éclaboussures. Shin, se croyant victime d'une attaque surprise, tenta de générer un poignard de glace. Cependant, n'étant pas dans de bonnes conditions et encore perturbé par la récente dispute, l'archer ne parvient pas à concentrer sa magie comme il fallait. La température de l'eau chuta dangereusement, surprenant le Paladin. Pire même, il vit que de la glace commençait à se former à certains endroits. Reprenant ses esprits, le guerrier se rapprocha de son compagnon et s'enquit de son état.

« - **Shin, est-ce que ça va ?**

- **T-Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!** s'exclama l'archer d'une voix tremblotante.

- **J'suis venu te chercher et …** » Le Paladin remarqua alors que la glace s'approchait trop près d'eux.

« **Merde !** » s'écria-t-il avant d'attraper Shin par le col pour le tirer vers la berge.

Le plus âgé nageait tant bien que mal vers la berge, gêné par son armure complète. Shinddha, toujours surpris et confus suite à son plongeon, se laissait faire sans opposé de résistance. Ce fut grandement fatigué que Théo parvient à regagner la terre ferme avec son ami. A genoux, les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle comme ils pouvaient. Cependant, le repos fut de très courte durée car derrière eux, des éclaboussures se firent entendre.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était la première partie de mon Three-Shot ^^

L'ouverture d'une série de OS ou plus se suivant toujours, plus ou moins !

Une idée de ce qui va leur tomber dessus ?

Au plaisir, enjoy ~


End file.
